Ichigo's Birthday
by Dextra Dragon Alchemist
Summary: Just Read.........


**I Do Not Own Bleach!!! All rights reserved for Tite Kubo!**

"Rukia! Come on! Hurry up or we'll be late to the party!" yelled Orihime.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming down!" yelled the raven haired Shinigami. As she finished putting on her final touches, Orihime barged in through the door, grabbed her, and ran down the stairs. "No! Wait! I still haven't got the right hairstyle!" cried Rukia as she was being dragged by a busty redhead. When they arrived at the party, everyone was alredy there.

"Finally you two get here! We've been waiting for 15 minutes already!" yelled Yoruichi. "Alright. We are here to celebrate none other than Ichigo's birthday!!!!!!" Everyone clapped. Rukia looked around the room. She saw Uryu, Chad, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Byakuya?????, Mayuri, Nemu, and Yumichika. Basically everyone in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was there. "First game! Truth or Dare!"yelled Rangiku. Everyone groaned. "The birthday boy goes first! Truth or Dare Ichigo?" asked Rangiku. "Errrrrr...... Dare?" he replies a little trouble choosing between the two choices. "Ok then!" she says and tells Ichigo to go wher she was. Once he was close enough, Rangiku whispered, "Go to Uryu's house and go into his room. Open the first drawer in the dresser left of the room. There you will find a bikini and run back here and tell everyone that Uryu is gay." Ichigo nodded and ran out the door.

Ichigo opened the door to Uryu''s house and ran into the bedroom. Uryu's besroom was completely pink with a large lavender heart with the word Ishida in gold letters in the middle. Ichigo stifled a laugh as he continued to do as he was told. He opened the first drawer of the _pink_ dresser and found a white bikini with black stripes like a zebra. He snickered and ran out of the house not forgetting to lock the door. He rushed back to his house and quickly opened the door.

Ichigo appeared at the door and held out a red bikini with pink hearts on it. Uryu looked at it in shock. "Uryu is gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as loud as he can. There was silence and then everyone sent down torrents of laughter. "Are you really gay Uryu?" asked Ikkaku trying to hide his laughter but failed. "N-n-n-n-n-n-no!!!!!! I'm not gay! That bikini was a gift from my mom to give to my girlfriend!!!" yelled Uryu. "And who's your girlfriend???" asked Renji. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrr............" he tried to say something but Ikkaku interrupted. "You don't have a girlfriend!!" howled Ikkaku. Uryu was so embarrassed he hid in the bathroom for the rest of the game.

"Next Game! 7 Minutes in Heaven!" screamed Rangiku. "Ichigo and Rukia! 7 minutes!!!" yelled the drunk lieutenant. Rukia tries to tell Rangiku that she doesn't want to go in the stinking bedroom with Ichigo. Nothing really helped so Byakuya carried his sister in to the bedroom with Ichigo following his heels. Byakuya came back out and locked the door.

"I can't believe my own brother would dump me in a bedroom with a pervert who hates my beautiful and skilled artwork." complained Rukia. Ichigo was just plain bored and closed the lights. Rukia was stunned and tried to find the door but fell on something hard and bulky. 'Please don't tell me it's Ichigo!!!' she thought and bit her lip. Ichigo tried to move his legs, but Rukia was on top of him in a bad way and he couldn't move. "Rukia, can you get off me please?" he asked in a calm voice. Rukia quietly got off him, found the bed, and jumped on it. She saw Ichigo's form on the foot of the bed and scooted backward to give him some space. Ichigo got on the soft bed and looked at Rukia. "How long have we been in here?" asked Ichigo. Rukia looked at her glow in the dark watch. 'It's been 7 minutes.' she thought. Ichigo could tell on the expression on her face that they would be in here longer than they had expected.

So with nothing to do, Ichigo kissed Rukia with a lot of force. A bolt of electricity rushed throughout Rukia. She closed her eyes and put her arms around Ichigo's neck while he put his arms around her waist. They had a battle for domination and Rukia won. She explored every nook and cranny of the slippery cavern. They broke up for air and Ichigo tore off their shirts. Before Rukia could say another word he attacked her mouth again. This time he searched her mouth completely and sent butterfly kisses down her neck. He discovered her sweet spot which made her moan out. He smirked and sucked on that spot over and over. He took of her red laced bra and licked the new patch of skin. Rukia gasped when he sucked on the hard nipple. He continued to nip, lick, and suck it while massaging the other one. Ichigo repeated this act to the other breast and stopped only to take off their pants. He led Rukia to his hard member and Rukia was smart enough to know what situation she was in. She grasped the bottom of his erect member while licking it. Ichigo groaned. "Just do it dammit." he said and Rukia obeyed. She put his 10 inch in her mouth deep throated him. Every once in a while she bites or sucks him. After a while he spills his juices in her mouth and slid off her panties. He entered her swiftly which in reward he got a ear piercing shriek and the pain of sharp nails being dug into his back (Imagine this! If you had claw like nails being dug into your back wouldn't that hurt? That is how sharp Rukia's nails are). It took a while for her to adjust to his size and gave the signal for the go. He nooded and thust in hard and deep. "Uhhhhhhh......... Faster you idiot faster!" she yelled as he quickened the pace. He concentrated his spiritual pressure into his thrust to make it even more faster. They were soon reaching their climaxes and Rukia screamed out his name. He spilled his hot seed into her slick caverns and flipped her over doggystyle. He entered her ass and thrust in hard. She screams out his name in pleasure and a few moments later Ichigo released into her and fell right next to her sweaty form. "Ichigo..... next time you wanna fuck me just tell me." And she fell asleep right after she had said.

* * *

**Ok! My first lemon!!!!! Please message me if you like it or not! Toodles!!**


End file.
